The Comfortable Deception
by empty-the-sky
Summary: Sheldon knew Amy pretended to be sick but he let it for a couple days more because he actually loved taking care of Amy. Some sort of drabble during The Fish Guts Displacement.


**Greetings, fellow earthlings!**

 **The idea of the story has been on my draft for a while. I did not know what to expect when I started writing this but then Sheldon took control because he cared for Amy so much and wanted to let you guys know.**

 **Sadly, I do not own The Big Bang Theory nor its characters otherwise Sheldon and Amy would already have a bunch of kids due to their frequent, intense and whimsically inventive coitus.**

* * *

Sheldon stood outside his Amy's apartment in his suit. He looked at his watch. It was still 10 minutes to their appointed time so he waited until it was exactly 7 pm before knocking.

Knock, knock, knock. "Amy."

Knock, knock, knock. "Amy."

Then, remembering the event they were going to attend, Sheldon said to himself, "Oh, right, funeral."

Knock, knock, knock. He called solemnly, "Amy."

Amy opened the door and greeted Sheldon in her bathrobe which confused him and maybe annoyed him a little. "I'm not allowed to wear my Silver Surfer neck tie, but you can wear a bathrobe?" Sheldon said to her.

"I think I'm too sick to go to the funeral," she replied weakly.

* * *

That was how it started. That was how he ended up in his girlfriend's apartment late in the evening. This was the third night she had been sick yet she showed no signs that she would get better anytime soon. Her temperature did not seem to go down, her voice was still hoarse, and she still required help in the bath.

Oh, the bath time was the worst. He found that it was the most difficult activity.

Most of the time spent by him trying to look at anything other than Amy while she undressed in front of him and finding where to put his hands on her body while helping her to get in and out of the bath. He did peek the first time and almost fainted at the sight of her. Not because he did not like it, in fact he liked it too much it overwhelmed him. Touching her did not help at all. After that, he always tried without much success to avert his gaze on anywhere but her.

Closing the biology book he read to her, he saw Amy slept and he smiled. She seemed so comfortable and peaceful as if she was not sick at all. Unless….

He carefully put the back of his palm on her forehead. He felt that it was not burning, not the way it was supposed to be considering the temperature appeared on the thermometer this earlier.

He tried to focus on her breathing. He found that she had no trouble breathing at all which was odd considering the stuffy nose she claimed she had.

 _Hmm, curiouser and curiouser_ , he thought.

He took a q-tip from her dressing table and carefully took a cheek swab hoping it would not wake her. It did not. With relief, he took the q-tip and walked to the kitchen to find the sealed plastic bag he knew she had.

Looking at the plastic bag on his hand, Sheldon determined to find out the truth.

* * *

The lab result was in. His theory confirmed. Amy was not sick. _Or not anymore_ , he thought.

Part of him was relief that she was well, but part of him was hurt. He could not believe that she would lie to him. He thought their relationship was based on trust and a mutual admiration that skewed in his favor. He needed to confront her, told her that he knew she lied. Then he would be free from the obligation to take care of her.

He suddenly felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He was supposed to be glad that he could dedicate his focus fully on science without having to worry about Amy. He no longer needed to leave work early just to go to her place and take care of her. He was trying to justify the uncomfortable he felt by arguing to himself that the feeling to be needed was always give people satisfaction.

He looked at the watch on his office wall. It was almost 3 pm. He cleaned his desk and started getting ready to go to Amy's. He would confront Amy and call on her lie. Amy would not know what would hit her.

* * *

It was seven thirty pm and there he was in Amy's apartment, washing the dishes in her kitchen. He looked at the dirty dishes in the sink. He made her another chicken soup that evening, plus some toasts because she insisted that she could handle some solid food.

He sighed. This was not his plan. He should have confronted Amy first thing upon entering her apartment. But no. He innocently asked her how she was doing and when she said that she had not getting better, instead of stating out that he knew the truth, he offered to rub her chest with VapoRub to which she welcomed right away. In his defense, she looked miserable. Maybe the lab result was not accurate, although he did not quite believe it himself. But taking care of Amy for another day would not be that bad. Amy was always a good companion even when she was sick. He decided to give Amy one more day.

Tomorrow though, he would definitely confront her.

* * *

Sheldon turned on the water tap on Amy's bathtub. He did not do it. He let himself being lied by Amy again. He was not sure why he did that. She did not look that miserable this afternoon. In fact, he thought she looked kind of cute with her long plaid flannel pajamas and her shiny messy hair.

He saw his reflection on the bathroom mirror grinning like an idiot. _Stop it, Cooper! You need to control your woman!_

But he could not do it right now. Bernadette was in the apartment visiting and bringing Amy some medicines. They were talking in the living room at the moment while he prepared a bath for Amy. As much as he despised public display of affection, he hated public confrontation as well.

 _Tomorrow_ , he told himself. This was going to be another night he spent with Amy. Besides, there was a documentary he wanted to watch later and since Amy was no longer sick, a little cuddle with Amy on the couch later would not harm. He surprised himself when he realized he was looking forward for it.

 _Tomorrow_ , it was bath time after all.

"Amy, would you be strong enough to bathe yourself, or do you need my help?"

* * *

Sheldon could not focus on his works. He received a text message from Amy informing him that she ran out of VapoRub and asked if he could kindly purchase one on the drugstore.

That text made him recalling the times he applied VapoRub on Amy's chest. It was actually pretty nice. The way her skin felt under his hand, despite the smell and stickiness of the product. The way her breath became rapid and her chest rising and falling. He never thought her chest would be that soft and… pleasant. He wondered if touching her chest without VapoRub would felt nicer.

 _Good, Lord!_

This was unacceptable. Amy lied and it was not okay. No matter how much he enjoyed spending time with Amy, and rubbing her chest, and cuddling, and bathing her, oh her body felt amazing when he held her on her bare hip to help her get into the tub. And her bottom was very inviting. Maybe he could ask Amy if he could touch them, maybe he could squeeze...

 _Get a grip on yourself, Cooper!_ He scolded himself.

He needed to put a stop to this nonsense. Immediately.

* * *

He stood in front of Amy's apartment. He promised to himself that he would be firm this time. No more fall victim with that cute little lump of wool, or that cute flannel pajamas, with that cute face, those cute eyes, and those lips…

He shook his head trying to get rid of the image off of his head.

His Vulcan hearing caught a song played inside. Something about sun and walking. That was ridiculous. Why would one walk on sunshine, they would get burned.

Sheldon inhaled deeply with a determination. This time, he was going to make Amy pay for it.

He inserted the spare key of Amy's apartment then started turning the key, thinking what punishment she deserved.

* * *

 **I was having a bad day when I wrote this story and finishing it made me feel a lot better. If you're having a bad day, I hope reading this story will make your day a little brighter. And if you're already having a good time, well, a little Shamy wouldn't hurt, eh?**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
